


Somebody to die for

by WulfriedXanthene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt, Not Incest, Not a fic or fanart, Photoshop thing, Song Lyrics, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfriedXanthene/pseuds/WulfriedXanthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I can't help to do when I heard Somebody to die for by Hurts<br/>It fit Sam and Dean relationship so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to die for

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I did something like this

 

 


End file.
